Teen Titans: The Saga of Dark Ade
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: The supposed sequel of Teen Titans: Ade's Saga, written by Vasilis. If you don't read his fic, you might get confused. Ade belongs to him and I'm using him with Vasilis' permission.


Teen Titans: The Saga of Dark Ade

Based on the story, "Teen Titans: Ade's Sage" by Vasilis

**Intro**

It has been exactly three months since Ade's death, but things were starting to get back to normal in Titans Tower. For one thing, the team never forgot Ade and fought crime and evil in his honor and memory. It was all routine really and it was their job. So, naturally, they could not allow the death of one friend, and the departure of another (Jinx) to distract them from their duties.

Starfire was still cheerful, but that was only an illusion. She showed off her bright smile in the day amongst her friends, but at night she wept hopelessly into her pillow, clutching the doll that Ade had made in her image. In her other hand was the Ade doll that Raven had finished and gave to her. It was…nice, in a sense and Starfire cried, holding her best friend tight. Raven understood how it felt to lose a loved one.

One night, Starfire gazed up at the moon. She had been doing this every night since his death, wishing for him to return. It was ridiculous really, since the dead cannot be returned to life. Of course, she was heartbroken and nothing could ease the pain but to do this every night, giving her the least bit of hope she needed.

So, she clasped her hands together, and prayed, wishing to herself in a whisper, "X'Hal, I wish so much for my dearest Ade to be returned to me, please…" a lone tear fell from her eye as she sobbed herself to sleep.

Deep in space, the stars glimmered and planets floated around. Of course, one star was red…and moving…meaning it was not a star at all…

Deep within the moving star was a man, or to be more specific a young man, a teenager. He had short brown hair and was clad in a black sleeveless bodysuit with matching elbow length gloves and knee high boots. Slung to his back was a sheath with a staff…or a rod? His eyes shone and were bright green. He was flying and flying fast. His destination…Earth.

**Chapter 1: Return of an Old Friend-Part 1**

A crash was heard that rocked the entire Tower, shocking everyone awake. The alarms blared, alerting everyone inside the structure that there was an intruder on the roof.

The Titans all ran, or flew, up to the roof to greet their guest, or fight off their intruder.

They arrived and before them was a smoking crater with an eerie red glow. In the centre of the crater was a humanoid shape, features obscured by the smoke. Cyborg and Robin readied their weapons and aimed them straight at the intruder. Raven levitated, eyes glowing white and Starfire floated close, eyes glowing green and starbolts ready.

Robin began, "Okay…we don't know who you are, but if you don't want us to hurt you…tell us who you are."

Cyborg added, "So come out of that smoke, nice and slow…"

The figure slowly stepped out of the smoke cloud. The Titans tensed up as the smoke cleared away, revealing the identity of their 'guest'. They then all let out gasps of shock as their eyes opened wide.

"Ade…?" Starfire questioned in pure shock and disbelief.

Yes…standing before them was their deceased friend, Ade. However, something was wrong. For one thing, his glow was red representing anger and not his usual calm white color and his bodysuit was the complete opposite color of his original white one. Also, to Raven's fear, the pink ring symbol on his chest was replaced by a demonic looking 'S' she knew so well…

It was the Mark of Scath.

The Titans were all still coming to grips with 'Ade's' arrival. Could this really be Ade, brought back from the dead? But, that was impossible, right? Well, apparently not.

"Ade!" Starfire yelled happily and was about to fly towards her lost love but was stopped by Raven who grabbed her shoulder, "Raven? Why do you stop me?"

"That's…that's not Ade…" Raven said shivering.

"But it is him!" Starfire insisted.

"Ade or not, we better be careful," Robin gripped his Bo staff.

"But what if that is Ade, dude?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well…we better try to talk to him then," Cyborg deactivated his cannon, "I'll go first."

"Be careful Cy," Robin warned.

"Hey, me and Ade were tight. What can go wrong?" he slowly walked towards Ade, "Whassup man? How have you been?"

Ade's eyes then locked with Cyborg's before he drew out his Lightning Rod and sent out a blast of electricity that sent Cyborg flying to the group.

"I don't think he's in a talking mood," Cyborg groaned.

Robin had no choice, "TITANS! GO!"

"Robin! Stop!" Starfire shouted, but he had run forward, followed by Raven and Beast Boy. Cyborg was immobilized by Ade's blast and could not lend an assist.

Robin jabbed with his staff as Ade parried with his rod. When the rod and staff touched, Ade sent a surge of electricity through it, shocking Robin. He then leapt up and kicked Robin squarely in the chest followed by another kick to the side of his head, knocking him over.

Beast Boy assumed the form of a rhino and charged at Ade. Ade leapt over the changeling and landed on Beast Boy's back. He jabbed his staff onto Beast Boy's back and sent a powerful surge of electricity. Beast Boy reverted to human form and passed out.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted and sent several blast of dark energy at Ade. Ade spun his rod around, deflecting the dark energy before spinning his own staff around before swinging it out, sending an arch of electrical power at Raven. Raven got hit and was sent crashing to the ground.

Ade, slowly approached Raven and kneeled down, staring at her. He touched her Chakra and looked like he was thinking. He went to grab her but was suddenly blasted away by a green starbolt. He looked up and glared at his assailant; Starfire.

Starfire floated down, fists glowing and eyes…watering? She was crying…

"Please Ade," she said, "I beg of you…please stop this…we are your friends and we do not wish to fight you. Tell us please, what is wrong."

Ade did not answer and lunged at Starfire, grabbing her by the shoulders and pinning her to the ground. She winced, but did not fight back. She looked up and looked at his green eyes, which were blank and his red glow. She lifted up a hand and stroked his cheek, gently.

"I do not comprehend to why this has happened, Ade, but I am glad you have returned to me," she placed her other hand on his other cheek. "I have missed you and my prayers have been answered…unfortunately not in the way I wanted…" she began crying, "I love you…Ade…"

His eyes then widened, "Star…fire…?"

"Ade?" she blinked.

He clutched his head and grunted, his red glow getting brighter and the symbol on his chest burning like hellfire. The others were starting to come to and watched as Ade's behavior grew erratic.

He got off Starfire and clutched his head, screaming out.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he screamed.

"ADE!" Starfire called out to him, "Tell us what is wrong!"

"I WON'T HURT HER! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" he screamed again, looking wild and insane.

"Starfire!" Raven shouted to get her attention, "Ade is being controlled by someone, the same someone that brought him back…and he's fighting it."

"So how can we help him?" Starfire asked, crying. She couldn't bear to watch her love tortured so.

Raven gritted her teeth; it sounded cliché, but it was the only way, "True love's kiss."

Starfire understood and flew over to Ade who was kneeling on the ground, clutching his head in pain. Starfire said his name slowly, "Ade…" He cocked his head up.

"Star…fire…?"

"Yes, Ade my love, it is I," she kneeled down before him.

"Starfire…help me…" he begged. "I don't want to hurt you…"

"Everything will be okay," Starfire said as she leaned closer and closed her eyes, claiming his lips with hers. Ade's eyes slowly began to close as he kissed back. The red glow around him disappeared and was replaced by a pink glow, representing love. His hands moved from his waist, down to Starfire's shoulders, before going down to her waist. The others continued to watch the display of love.

Starfire pulled away, crying tears of joy as she gazed deeply into her lover's eyes. She couldn't believe it. Ade was back!

Ade's own eyes gazed back into Starfire as he stroked her tears away. He was glad that the nightmare was over as he was returned to his beloved and his friends. Soon, he became exhausted, drained of energy, before sleep took over. Starfire caught him and laid his head on her lap. The other Titans stood around the two reunited lovers with questions abuzz in their heads.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy exclaimed but was shushed by Starfire, "Sorry, Star," he apologized.

"Ade's back," Cyborg said.

"Yes, but how?" Robin saw the symbol of Ade's chest, "And what's that symbol?

Raven sighed nervously. She knew this day would come, she just didn't expect it to be THIS soon.

Of course, right now, Starfire was glad to have Ade back and silently thanked whoever brought him back. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

Ade was lying in the infirmary, his glow still pink since Starfire would not let go of his hand. They were glad to have him back, but there were several questions that remained unanswered.

How did Ade come back to life?

Who brought him back to life and why?

And…what was with that symbol on his suit?

Raven looked uneasy as she gazes at the large demonic looking S on Ade's suit. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a concerned Beast Boy.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No," she lied, shaking her head. Of course Beast Boy knew she was lying, but let it slide.

"So, what's your diagnostic?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"My scanners confirmed it," Cyborg replied, "It's Ade alright."

"I knew it," Starfire smiled down at her love.

"But why did he attack us?" Robin questioned. This time Raven answered.

"Someone was controlling him, the same someone that brought him back to life."

"But why?" Starfire asked, "Why bring him back to life to attack us?"

"To find out," Raven said slowly, "I have to go into his mind."

"Are you sure it'll be safe, Raven?" Robin asked.

"Trust me," she smiled and began chanting, floating in a lotus position, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

She entered Ade's mind. It was a tunnel at first that went into a void…a void full of shattered pieces of glass; his lost memories. She then passed by several other mirror that represented the fond memories he shared with the Titans up to his capture by Xenos and then his death…she went further and saw four red glowing eyes and the demonic red symbol on Ade.

"NO!" Raven screamed, collapsing to the ground.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled and pulled her up, "You okay?"

"A bit."

"What'd you see?' Robin inquired.

"Not good…" she muttered as Beast Boy helped her onto a chair. She wasn't ready to give them the full story, but soon they would need to know.

Their entire survival depended on it.

Ade began to stir, his hand squeezing Starfire's slightly. His eyes slowly opened and when he saw the Titans, he let go of Starfire's hand and grabbed his Lightning Rod, aiming it at them. The Titans tensed up when the weapon sparked.

"Ade! What is wrong?" Starfire asked, panicked.

Ade's reply was barely a whisper, full of anger and hate, his glow red, "You left me…to die…"

The Titans were stunned by this answer and before they knew it, Ade attacked them again. He lashed out with his Lightning Rod and fired of concentrated lightning orbs that the Titans dodged. The medical equipment got zapped, however.

"Ade!" Robin shouted, "Stop this right now!"

"Why?" Ade's eyes narrowed, "So that you can let me die again, like when I was imprisoned by Xenos?" His red glow brightened, "No way!" he sent out a blast and Robin rolled away. Ade slowly stepped towards the Titans.

"You were my friends…I trusted you…" the words were laced with pain, "But when Xenos captured me, you left me…you let me die…you turned your backs on me…"

"We didn't…" Beast Boy began.

"LIES!" he sent out a lightning bolt aimed at Beast Boy, but the changeling was able to change into a mouse in time to scurry away. Cyborg didn't have the heart to use his sonic cannon, so he grabbed Ade from behind, pinning his arms to his side. Ade struggled and thrashed wildly, yelling out curses. "LET ME GO!" Starfire was scared. She flew up to face him and he stared into her eyes.

"I loved you…Starfire," he cried, glow turning blue, "Why did you let me die?"

"My dearest Ade," she cried, tears pouring, "We did all we could, we just couldn't get to you in time…"

Ade stared at her. His memories…were they wrong? Did they try to save him? But…but from what he remembered…But what did he remember?

"So…tired…" his eyelids became heavy before he passed out in Cyborg's hold, dropping his Lightning Rod.

"What just happened?" Robin demanded.

Raven answered, "The one that brought Ade back must've brainwashed him, messed up with his memories. He thinks we left him to die."

"But we would never do that!" Starfire yelled out.

"It's not the way Ade remembered it Starfire," Raven said sadly.

Robin had to make a decision, "We have to restrain him, strap him to the bed so he doesn't hurt anybody, or himself."

"You sure Robin?' Cyborg asked as he placed Ade back in bed.

"That's an order Cyborg," Robin finalized.

Starfire hated to do this, but agreed. She helped Cyborg wrap the leather restraints over Ade. It hurt to see him like this; full of pain and hate, but there was noting they could do at the moment but allow him to rest. When he awoke again, he might be in a listening mood and may just believe that they never left him to die…because it hurts, a lot, when the people who were your friends became the worse of enemies.

To Be Continued…


End file.
